Bun
Bun is a bread brown bunyip who has tusks and has 2 black stripes near his back. When he has the crooked face, his tusks move in the direction. Unlike actual bunyips, he became addicted to buns due to his tusks. He used to eat other tree friends. He seems to be very overweight, and his overeating can slow him down. He seems to be friendly around fat characters like Pudgy or Fatty, but arrogant to other characters who tease him. He seems to like mutants. He owns a bakery, as seen in his Smoochie: Bun's Bakery Smoochie, and Bun's the Charm. In The Tusks, it shows he lost his teeth from an accident. He hates characters like Trippy, Squabbles, or anyone unlucky, because he likes life as much as Leif, except he doesn't live a lot, unlike Leif, but apparently, Bun likes Leif. He lives in a treehouse above a marshy lawn. Bun has a love interest with Oddity and Brushy. He is friends with Licky, which is also seen in Bun's the Charm. While Bun rarely survives, he has survived in The Tusks, and Yip Returns. Most of his deaths involve splattering or being cut in half. Deaths *Ariel Life: Splatters on the ground after tusk breaks off a cable wire from eating too much, breaking his tusk from the weight, making him fall. *Bun's the Charm: Cut in half by the force of a popsicle stick. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 1: Dies of poison, and his chest is eaten by rats, showing his stomach had a hole burned through by the toxins. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 2: Head is melted off when he gets hit by flaming pastries, revealing his skull. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Gets sliced into a doughnut by a doughnut shaper as he gets up. *Fragrance Stinks: Gets cut in half by one of his discarded tusks as they went flying (similar to Flaky's death in Mime To Five). *Swimming Less-ons: Splatters on the bottom of the drained pool, courtesy of Elliott draining the water sleep-walking. *Kraze for Steak: Gets decapitated by Kay (offscreen, his head is seen). *Sporks and Forks: Boiled alive by chemicals. *Geese of the Internet: Crashes into a laptop. *Skeletal Sightings: Head is ripped off by weight. *Move Your Buns: Gets impaled by Oddity's antlers. *Yip, Yip, HORRAY!: Gets part of his face ripped off by Gila. *Birds of Japan: Splatters. *Pink and Blue Feathers: Crushed by a truck. Kills *Lumpy: 1 ("Ariel Life") *Nutty: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squeeze: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Superspeed: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Hippy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Pervy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Licky: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squabbles: 1 ("The Tusks") *Trippy: 2 ("The Tusks", "Geese of the Internet") *Daydream: 1 ("The Tusks") *Oddity: 1 ("Move your Buns") *Puffy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Tarsy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Taily: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Germy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("Yip Returns") Injuries *Ariel Life: A tusk breaks off as he keeps eating, slowly weighing him down. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Slips on a sponge, gets impaled by multiple cleavers, and loses an eye due to trying to put a cookbook away. *Bun's Baking Smoochie: Option 2: Accidently gets a slight burn on his left finger touching a hot pastry. *Yip, Yip, HORRAY!: Gets a comb stuck between his tusks. *Prior to the series: Bun loses all of his teeth, and his remaining teeth are turned into tusks, being shoved into the side of his mouth. *Yip Returns: Loses all of his teeth again by biting Musky's shell. Bun's Episodes Starring Roles *Bun's the Charm *The Tusks *Bun's Bakery Smoochie *Move your Buns *Yip, Yip, HORRAY! *Yip Returns Featuring Roles *Ariel Life *Swimming Less-ons *Fragrance Stinks *Geese of the Internet *Birds of Japan *Skeletal Sightings *Sporks and Forks *Pink and Blue Feathers Appearances *Kraze for Steak Trivia *Bun is able to hold his breath underwater for 2 hours. *Bun is based off the creator's love for bread *Bun had 3 flimsy hairs on the top of his head, sort of like Toothy's old design. *He is based off real life bunyips, except he now eats buns. *Bun's name is obviously the first syllable in "bunyip". *Bun is the first bunyip in HTF form, unless you count the bunyip from Aussie Outback Friends. *Bun likes Oddity and Splice because he is also an odd creature, only difference is he's a known animal. *He is similar to Chompy because he lost his teeth too. *His survival rate is 9.09%. Gallery Bun.png|Bun about to reach for a Pop-Tart. Bun's the Charm.jpg|Bun's bakery. Move your Buns.jpg|Bun is seen flirting with Oddity. Bun yip.jpg BunMyStyle.png|Fanart of Bun by TheWhistleGang. Bun_htf_for_sunfish.png|Bun with a comb between his tusks. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Fat Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Male Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters